Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT - YAOI - Sasuke est revenu à Konoha. Tout va pour le mieux dans le... Vraiment? Il fait vraiment chaud à Konoha et pas seulement à cause de la chaleur.


**.ooOoo°ooOoo.**

**Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…**

**.ooOoo°ooOoo.**

**.**

Sasuke, digne descendant du clan Uchiha, était revenu au village de Konoha depuis un an maintenant. Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage de celui-ci, était arrivé juste à temps auprès de Sasuke lors de son combat avec Itachi. Après la mort de son frère, le blond, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, lui avait demandé de le suivre. Il lui avait soufflé « Sasuke, on rentre à la maison ? ». Et ce fut ce qu'ils firent.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas aussi simple. Une fois sur place, c'était une toute autre histoire. Tsunade, la cinquième, n'avait pas été aussi enthousiaste que Naruto à l'idée qu'un traître, doublé d'un déserteur, réintègre le visage aussi facilement, comme si de rien n'était. C'était ainsi que Sasuke Uchiha avait passé plus de six mois en prison, qu'il avait subi une surveillance non-stop, 24/24 et bien évidemment, les inutiles missions de rangs D et C alors qu'il était d'un niveau bien supérieur. Cependant, c'était ainsi qu'il devait prouver son innocence et sa bonne volonté.

Aujourd'hui, c'était du passé. Il était de retour chez lui. La famille était de nouveau réunie et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin presque…

En effet, quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke Uchiha trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Et pas qu'un peu, si vous vouliez son avis. Oui, quelque chose d'atroce, d'inhabituelle, d'impensable et d'invraisemblable s'était produite…

**XXX**

Sasuke était fatigué. Il ne l'était pas particulièrement physiquement, simplement assez pour préférer rester allongé sur son lit, le regard dans les vagues, semblant fixer son plafond. En réalité, il réfléchissait. Nous étions début Juin, vers la fin d'un Printemps qui annonçait un Été particulièrement chaud. Actuellement, il faisait déjà indéniablement chaud. Oui, la chaleur était insoutenable et Sasuke transpirait non seulement à cause de celle-ci mais aussi à cause des rêves de plus en plus… déplacés, dirons-nous, qu'il avait presque peur de s'endormir.

Mais un Uchiha n'avait jamais peur.

Il était donc fatigué par le bleu du ciel et le beau temps mais aussi surtout mentalement. Si vous ne l'aviez pas encore deviné, il était excédé par un certain blond prénommé Naruto qui, soit disant passant, était un ingrédient de nouilles.

Ce qui était au-dessus était à moitié faux. Sasuke était aussi fatigué par son entrainement qu'il venait seulement de subir en compagnie du blond. Non, Sasuke était épuisé pour dire la vérité. Leur combat avait était très intense d'où son corps un peu rouillé et les quelques douleurs de si de là. J'aurais dit meurtrie si vous voulez mon avis. Le réel problème venait du fait que c'était la deuxième fois que Naruto le battait. Que Naruto gagnait. Perdre, déjà, pour Sasuke, c'était un problème. Surtout face au blond. Tout de même, en bon ninja fair-play, il savait l'admettre : Il avait perdu. Bien sûr, il ne le crierait sans doute jamais haut et fort sur les toits de Konoha et ne le partagerait certainement pas avec son rival.

La deuxième chose qui l'ennuyait - pour ne pas dire « le faisait chier » c'était que Naruto gagnait à la déloyale. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne le faisait pas exprès, certes… Cependant, ce crétin, d'une manière ou d'une autre le déstabilisait. Sans même le savoir ! Il n'avait pas le droit de gagner comme ça ! Vraiment, ce n'était pas dans les règles du combat. Et puis, habituellement, ils finissaient toujours par faire un match nulle tous deux à terre, respirant difficilement. C'était toujours comme ça avant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Ah oui… Les rêves.

Ce qui l'embêtait vraiment, pour ne pas dire complètement, c'était la manière dont Naruto le perturbait. Ce n'était en rien le fait qu'il avait progressé ou amélioré sa technique. Non, c'était très, très anormal. Oui, 'fallait le voir, les conditions n'étaient vraiment pas adéquates. Rien n'aurait pu prédire des images pareilles !

Ils enchaînaient coups de poing puis coups de pieds quand soudain, sortit de nulle part le souvenir d'un rêve, une bribe de celui-ci. Un ventre. Un bras. Un cou. Une bouche. Un son. Un soupire. Un gémissement. Non, vraiment, pas n'importe quel rêve… Un rêve érotique, s'il osait dire ça. Un rêve invraisemblable qui le prenait de court et qui envahissait sournoisement son esprit, qui obstruait sa vue jusqu'à laisser la chance à Naruto de le plaquer au sol, ne faisant qu'augmenter la puissance du rêve, des images, des bruits et la gêne de Sasuke qui n'avait trouvé d'autres solutions que de fuir, comme la fois précédente sous les cris indignés de Naruto qui n'arrangeaient rien. Sa voix était bien trop familière…

Il mit alors son avant-bras derrière sa tête, reposant celle-ci sur lui, se recalant correctement et plus confortablement sur les couvertures. Vite. Vite. Vite ! Trop tard… Il revoyait déjà Naruto, rasengan entre les doigts, sans tee-shirt à cause de la chaleur, une goutte de sueur perlant de son front, trouvant un moyen de suivre la courbe du cou pour sillonner les creux de son torse, suivant la lignes de ses ab-dos, travaillés par les soins de Naruto pour ensuite de perdre dans son nombril avant de resurgir des abysses et…

Sasuke s'était retrouvé par terre à ce moment, déconcentré à détailler la sculpture de Naruto. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le chevauchait en riant, heureux de gagner une nouvelle fois et de le traiter de tous les noms, plus affectueux les uns que les autres.

C'était en ruminant contre lui-même que Sasuke se leva d'un pas lourd et énervé pour prendre une douche froide. C'était quoi ce bordel !

**XXX**

Sasuke était arrivé à cette conclusion : Sakura. Certes, tout seul, ce prénom noir sur blanc ne voulait rien dire. Simplement, c'était très simple. Il avait eu vent que celle-ci avait les mêmes… inconvénients. C'était donc tout naturellement que Sasuke jugea bon lui en parler, sans honte. Il mit très rapidement de côté le fait que celle-ci avait ces pensées que parce qu'il lui plaisait physiquement. Avec Naruto, l'origine devait être tout autre, ailleurs, tout bonnement différente.

C'était ainsi que Sasuke, d'un pas décidé passa le seuil de sa porte pour se rendre au pied de celui de la belle Sakura, en quête de conseils.

Oh… Naïf qu'il était, ce petit Sasuke.

**XXX**

Après explications, Sakura était littéralement, au sens propre comme figuré, sur le cul. Je ne vous mentais pas. Sa bouche était ouverte, à la recherche d'une réplique qui ne venait simplement pas et elle dû s'assoir sur l'une de ses chaises dans la cuisine. Sasuke venait de lui avouer, sans feinte, ni détour, qu'il fantasmait sur Naruto et que, par conséquent, elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec lui. Du moins, c'était son point de vue.

- Naruto ?, répéta-t-elle alors, de façon très intelligente.

- Qui d'autre ?, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence et que personne ne méritait son attention.

Elle eut un frisson de dégoût et se mordit la lèvre pour cela, déglutissant difficilement, se rendant compte de sa superficialité. Elle demanda tout de même :

- Il n'y a que lui ?

Le brun, confiant, hocha la tête.

Blessée et moins sûre de ses capacités en matière séduction, elle renvoya Sasuke chez lui précipitamment, sans explication. Personne ne devait savoir… Elle devait régler ça, et vite !

C'était donc remontée contre le blond, pour raison qu'elle connaissait mais n'arrivait pas réellement à comprendre, qu'elle décida d'aller le voir, maintenant et tout de suite, pour clairement lui faire comprendre que jamais elle ne lui piquerait _son_ Sasuke !

Si seulement elle s'était tue... peut-être que...

**XXX**

Quand Naruto s'extirpa tant bien que mal de sa chaise et surtout de son bol de nouilles pour ouvrir la porte, vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça : Sakura. La merveilleuse Sakura était à sa porte. Il commença à esquisser un de ses plus beaux sourires. Sakura était chez lui !

- Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce…

Celle-ci lui envoya son poing en pleine figure. Il se releva bien vite, refoulant l'envie de riposter qui était presque automatique, se rappelant bien vite que c'était Sakura. Il se massa la joue qui était douloureuse tout en demandant :

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?, criant comme un gamin.

- Naruto Uzumaki, écoute-moi bien. Jamais ! Jamais, tu n'auras _mon_ Sasuke, compris ?

- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu veux… Sakura !

Elle était déjà repartie, satisfaite et croyant avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Et puis quoi encore ? Certes Naruto et Sasuke était très proche mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'exclure du groupe. Ils formaient une équipe, un trio parfait ! S'ils étaient ensemble… Elle ne sera plus que « la fille qui était amie avec ces deux beaux garçons, Sasuke et Naruto. » Elle n'aurait même plus de prénom lorsque les gens la verront. Elle était peut-être l'assistante de Tsunade et avait fait d'énormes progrès mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour être reconnue comme leur égal!

De quoi parlait-elle ? Avait-elle ses règles ? Naruto se grattait l'arrière du crâne avant de soupirer :

- Ah… les filles…, tout en riant, heureusement que Sasuke n'en ai pas une…, ajouta-t-il en riant plus fort encore, imaginant le dit Sasuke en féminin.

**XXX**

Sakura avait été inutile, vraiment… Et en quoi fantasmer _seulement_ sur Naruto était un problème ? Ou même sur Naruto tout court ? Attendez ! C'était un problème ! Mais pourquoi l'était-il plus que si la personne de ses rêves avait été elle, Sakura ? Sasuke secoua la tête, il n'aimait déjà pas l'idée. Brr… vraiment pas, Sakura ? Non, jamais ! Il soupira.

Oh, et si finalement, en parler avec Naruto lui-même pourrait arranger un peu la chose ? Peut-être était-ce dû aux entraînements trop intensifs, pas que Sasuke ne se plaigne ! Peut-être que Naruto avait les exacts mêmes problèmes. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient attrapés en mission et que Tsunade pourrait les guérir.

Peut-être… Peut-être pas.

**XXX**

Tout en mangeant ses nouilles, Naruto se disait que Sakura était vraiment étrange. La dernière fois déjà, lorsqu'ils n'étaient partis en mission que tous les deux, sans Sakura, elle avait été dans une colère noire et folle contre la cinquième et accessoirement son maître. C'était très étrange…

C'était son amie et, il s'amusait parfois à dire qu'il l'aimait mais, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait plus douze ans. Sakura était maintenant pour lui une sœur – peut-être avait-elle toujours été cela…- et lui aussi n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'Hokage ne l'avait pas laissée venir avec eux. Elle avait prétexté qu'elle devait travailler sur un sceau concernant Kyûbi. Ce n'était pas le domaine de Sakura…

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne pour la énième fois de la journée avec le bout d'une de ses baguettes. Et comment ça, il n'aurait jamais Sasuke ? Pas qu'il le voulait… mais il l'avait bien ramené, Sasuke, non ? Pardon, _son _Sasuke, comme elle disait, excusez-moi.

_« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! »_

Naruto espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore de Sakura. Sa joue lui faisait déjà assez mal comme ça. Sasuke non plus n'y était pas allé de ma morte ce matin ! Il finit tout de même par ouvrir.

- Sasuke ?

Celui-ci releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

- Naruto.

L'échange était amical, voir décalé. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas et s'effaça pour laisser entrer le brun. N'allait-on jamais lui laisser finir son repas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu n'en as pas assez _vu_ ce matin ?

Sasuke s'appuya contre un mur. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Tu veux que je te remette la raclée ? Tu n'en as pas assez _eu_, c'est ça, Sasuke ?

Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin de sommeil.

- C'est quoi, ça ?, dit-il tout en pointant la joue du doigt.

Naruto paru surpris, ayant presque oublié. C'était vrai qu'il guérissait vite, pas assez pour les blessures que lui faisaient Sasuke par contre…

- Ah, ça, comme tu dis, c'est Sakura.

Le brun arqua un sourcil et il poursuivit, prenant sa comme un signe qu'il pouvait continuer.

Ils se connaissaient si bien…

- Oui, elle est venue me voir, ce matin, à ton sujet d'ailleurs. Elle était complètement barge !, continua-t-il, tout en retournant dans la cuisine où son bol était déjà tiède. Au faite, tu as entendu parler de notre prochaine mission ? Paraît qu'on va à Suna, ajouta-t-il sans attendre de réponse, je vais pouvoir voir Gaara.

Gaara ? En quoi celui-là était intéressent dans l'histoire ? Sasuke n'était pas venu pour lui faire par de ses tourments ?

- Naruto, l'interrompit-il.

- Oui ?

Euh… C'était plus compliqué que prévu.

- Je… Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Le prend pas mal, crétin.

- Crétin toi-même !

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, quel con ce blond. Un vrai gamin. Il réfléchit un instant, pourquoi Naruto devrait-il le prendre mal ? S'il avait les mêmes problèmes, il serait sans doute soulagé. Il n'y avait rien de mal. Il l'avait dit à Sakura et n'avait eu aucun problème.

- Je, voilà, la SEUL et UNIQUE raison pour laquelle je perds ces entrainement c'est parce que…

Naruto le regardait avec insistance. Allait-il lui révéler la faiblesse ultime des Uchiha ? Allait-il lui dévoiler la manière de les battre en toutes circonstances ? Allait-ce être la fin des Uchiha à jamais? Avait-il la clé du secret de ce clan à quelques enjambées de mots ?

- Je… tu… Aurais-tu certains problèmes avec ton sommeil ?

Pris de court, Naruto oublia de respirer avant de répondre.

- Non… Euh… Depuis quand monsieur Uchiha s'intéresse à mon « sommeil » ?

Oh et après tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte.

- Je fantasme sur toi., lâcha-t-il.

Et voilà, il regrettait déjà de l'avoir dit, se tapant mentalement la main sur le front. Jamais un blond comme Naruto n'allait comprendre. Ca ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Naruto s'écrasa par terre.

- C'est quoi cette vieille blague ! J'pensais que tu…

Voyant que Sasuke ne partageait pas son humeur, il se tue, voyant enfin la mine agacé du brun.

- Sasuke, c'est vrai ? Sakura ne mentait pas ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, l'Uchiha. Il ne savait pas ce que Sakura avait dit. Énervé, il se rapprocha du blond pour l'aider à se relever, Naruto accepta sa main sans réfléchir. Sasuke non plus ne réfléchit pas, ne trouvant pas ou ne pensant même pas à jeter une pique sur le fait que Naruto était faible ou un autre truc dans le genre et qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever seul.

Une fois debout, les mains restèrent étrangement collées ou plutôt, Sasuke ne se décidait pas à lui lâcher la sienne. Les torses se touchaient presque. Si proche. Oui, si… près. Le souffle du blond sur le bout de son nez. Le regard du blond ancré dans le sien. La putain de chaleur de ce putain de printemps… Et, « oh » bordel, la goutte d'eau salée qui ruisselle de son front, provocante, incandescente, indécente… dévastatrice. C'était comme si il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Elle qui se perdait à la commissure de ses lèvres. La langue de Naruto apparu à peine une seconde pour venir la lécher. Un moment qui dura une éternité sous le regard de Sasuke. La presque seconde de trop.

Et si… Et si Sasuke… Juste… Et s'il se penchait juste… de quelques millimètres. Qu'il… Que leurs… qu'il_s_… Juste une fois. Juste pour le goût. Juste pour la sensation. Juste pour l'expérience. Juste… comme ça.

Ses paupières se fermèrent, sa tête s'inclina, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent… Presque… Juste… Encore un peu…

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, BORDEL DE MERDE, ENFOIRÉ !

Naruto se dégagea rapidement de la position déplacée dans laquelle ils étaient et Sasuke sourit. Pas le moins gêné du monde, il murmura d'un ton amusé

- Me dis pas que toi non plus, à l'instant, t'y a pas pensé.

- Pas du tout !

- Ah, donc tu vois de quoi je parle.

Le blond détourna la tête, rouge de honte et embarrassé, croisant les bras.

- Non, pas du tout !,cria-t-il une nouvelle fois, complètement paniqué.

Dans un mouvement félin, le brun, vite, trop vite pour que le blond le remarque dans sa condition ou ne l'arrête l'avait coincé contre le frigo' et là, il ne pouvait fuir. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Il faisait vraiment chaud. Et puis… Il pouvait prouver tort à Sakura, non ? Non ? Sasuke non plus ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais… on s'en foutait, non ? C'était le printemps, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

C'était donc ainsi que, de son plein gré, le blond avança la tête le premier. Car, après tout, lui aussi y avait pensé, et plusieurs fois avant cette occasion. Le dire ? Jamais. Mais qui ne l'avait pas fait ? Le bel Uchiha ?

Ignorant Naruto… Pas que lui. Pas besoin d'être un grand mathématicien, ni même de savoir que deux et deux font quatre pour voir l'obsession du blond pour le brun semblable à de la passion. Non, ce n'était pas pour rien que la grande Ino Yamanaka avait arrêté ces bêtises, non comme Sakura et avait opté pour le simple Choji. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas pour rien…

Enfin… Il ne restait plus que quelques millimètres, toujours ces putains de millimètres qui ressemblaient à des kilomètres et les deux garçons ne se lâchaient pas du regard, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Et… C'était comme une décharge, c'était électrique. Ils frissonnèrent tous deux, incapables de réprimer les tremblements insignifiants mais bien présents qui les parcouraient à travers tous leurs corps. C'était hésitant, maladroit, nouveau… Et pourtant, incroyablement doux. C'était mouillé. Et les lèvres de Naruto avaient le goût de pâtes. Et Sasuke détestait ce plat mais, putain, pour rien au monde il n'aurait lâché cette bouche dont il avait tant rêvé.

Dans un moment de lucidité peut-être, Naruto leva la main pour le repousser mais cette vaine tentative se transforma en caresse sur le torse du brun.

Il devait l'arrêter. Il devait s'arrêter. ILS devaient s'arrêter sinon… sinon quoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais ils le devaient ! Sa tête lui tournait. Sasuke, Sasuke. Il n'y avait plus que l'odeur de Sasuke, les lèvres de Sasuke, le corps de Sasuke, pressé contre le sien ! Même la froideur du frigo' n'arrangeait rien. Ce n'était rien face à la chaleur qui bouillait en lui, bien supérieur à celle qui planait au-dessus du village. C'était brûlant. Étouffant. Suffocant. Déroutant. Agréable. Bon. Jouissif. Il soupira d'aise.

Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux, qu'ils n'avaient tous deux même pas remarqué avoir fermé. Ce fut en même tant que le brun, suite à l'entente du bruit, du son, du… gémissement.

C'était trop ! C'en était assez ! Mutuellement, comme s'ils se l'étaient crié, ils se dégagèrent, n'osant pas se regarder. Naruto avait un doigt sur les lèvres, retraçant leur contour. Et Sasuke luttait contre l'envie de lécher ses lèvres. L'envie ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

- Je… Je crois que… Que je vais y aller, hein ?, finit par dire Sasuke, n'arrivant même pas à le traiter d'une quelle conque insulte.

- Ouais… C'est… Ce serait mieux. Ouais, mieux…, Naruto était hésitant mais semblait satisfait au possible par ce qu'il venait de dire.

L'Uchiha hocha la tête.

- Ouais… Mieux., répéta-t-il.

Alors pourquoi diable ne bougeaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi diable se fixaient-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi n'esquissaient-ils aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner le plus possible l'un de l'autre ? Pourquoi se rapprochait-il une nouvelle fois de Naruto et que celui-ci ne l'en empêchait pas ?

Et si… Finalement, il avait eu raison depuis le départ ? Que Naruto pourrait l'aider ? Que ce n'était pas si… mal ?

Non, vraiment… Sasuke Uchiha pourrait le jurer - et 'fallait le croire - il n'avait définitivement pas fait exprès de fantasmer sur Naruto…

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Jeudi 26/08/10 : **Voilà voilà, enfin retapée! Alors alors? Si vous l'avez déjà lu : mieux? Toujours quelques fautes, notamment de frappes, j'ai remarqué.

Je vais juste "copier/coller" ce que j'ai écrit la dernière fois et la première fois que j'ai poster ce OS. C'est un peu brouillon mais j'ai la flemme de le réécrire proprement, il est "tôt". Je remercie qui ceux qui se lancent dans la lecture de la note qui va suivre:

_[22/06/10 - Très court, en effet. Il s'agit là d'une idée qui m'est passée la tête, peut-être dans les vôtres aussi; elle vous paraîtra sûrement OOC. C'est là quelque chose que je déteste, simplement, cette fois si, je souhaitais simplement écrire quelque chose d'amusant. C'est d'ailleurs très caricaturé, si vous voyez? En plus, ça va vraiment très vite... Je pousse certains traits de leur caractère à fond... Naruto est plutôt à côté de la plaque et je prends son air faussement bêta et le transforme en un réel crétin. Ce qu'il n'est pas. De même pour Sakura, je prends sa jalousie maladive envers Ino mais la pousse vers Naruto; la rend très gaga de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, pendant shippuden, il semble se calmer à propos d'elle; ce qui prouve que mon passage entre Naruto et Sakura est plutôt impossible. Si vous voulez mon avis, je trouve Sakura très difficile à respecter étant donné que dans le manga, même si c'est la fille qu'on voit le plus, est pratiquement "invisible" comparé à Naruto et Sasuke et les personnages masculins. On sait qu'elle aime Sasuke, qu'elle est pleurnicharde et parfois forte et déterminé mais elle revient souvent, trop souvent aux larmes et n'est jamais sûre d'elle : Naruto? Sasuke? C'est fatiguant à la fin... Et quant à lui, Sasuke je le rend indifférent à "tout", confiant, sûre de lui; Sasuke Uchiha n'a jamais honte, si vous voyez une nouvelle fois ce que je veux dire... L'histoire ne va pas vraiment quelque part, c'est comme une sorte de mini arc dans une longue histoire, si vous voulez, à laquelle je ne donne pas de détail. C'est un petit divertissement comme un autre et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfait. C'est simplement que je n'ai plus envie de l'écrire. J'étais motivée mais je me suis mise à regarder House et, je suis vraiment moins partante qu'il y a 3 heures pour en faire un "Chef d'œuvre!" :p J'espère qu'elle vous aura tout de même plue et vous remercie alors d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.]_

A bientôt,

Chouchou-chan!


End file.
